


Dad's Day

by Missesbean



Series: A Whole New World [5]
Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's a new dad, in need of some help with taking care of his son. Dutchy to the rescue.  Lots of fluff.  LOTS of fluff. </p><p>This is set after Born Baby.  This series never was meant to be more than a one shot starting with A Born Baby, so it's all somewhat out of sequence now, but they all can work independently.  As always, thanks for reading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, I do not know anyone in the story; Jaymi, Chelsea are my OCs (and ideas), being all that is mine. There is no infringement intended, this is purely for entertainment and all of a fictional nature. I hope you like. Because this is FICTION, it’s not at all that realistic, really, but *coughs* it’s FICTION, there is room for the play. <3
> 
> If you found this by googling yourself or friends, please leave. No infringement or anything meant - creative mind on the run. I do not have a beta, so any spelling / grammar errors, lemme know :/
> 
> Because this is fiction, players, situations, coaching, is all different, because at the time I had written this, the Avs were *afuckingdisasterundersucco* and I just wanted to get out of those thoughts sooo I went for it with whatever I wanted, because, it's fic. Ohkay, so anyways. Enjoy.

Weeks after his arrival, Jona was still the talk of the locker room. Gabe had stuffed pictures in his cubby and had them all over his phone, definitely a proud daddy. Had anyone told him previously, that at age 25, his world would be centered around a little person who could do nothing for himself, Gabe would have called them a liar and crazy. But, that seemed to be the path his life had taken, and he wasn't complaining. He was happy.

His teammates all wanted to meet Jona, and coach too. After much consideration as to what would be easiest, it had been agreed that Jaymi and Jona would stop by after practice. Gabe was demanding that Jaymi have a girls day, and what better day then today? She could drop Jona off with Gabe and go off with Chelsea for the day.

Dutchy and Stas were the only two guys fortunate enough to have already met Jona. After having him, Jaymi had gotten sick with the flu and hadn’t been up for having visitors - plus, both of their parents had been visiting. LIfe was slowly settling down for the new little family.

The guys had just finished up with their practice and showered and changed. Gabe checked his phone, seeing a message from Jaymi that she was waiting. He gave everyone a warning and went to get his son and wife.

He greeted Jaymi with a kiss and led her by the hand, scooping up Jona’s car seat with ease. As they walked back, he was talking quietly to her, just asking how her day had been and such. He opened the door for her, leading her inside the locker room.

Jaymi stayed close to Gabe, somewhat nervous and unsure. Noticing her hesitance, he kept his hand on her lower back and led her to the bench, gently settling Jona’s seat down as well. All of the guys were quiet, not wanting to startle Jona.

Matt was the first to come over, sitting on the other side of Jaymi, picking up on that nervous mom look he had seen on his own wife’s face the first time she’d brought Josh. Cheslea and Jaymi had been talking a lot, working through day by day of the complex schedule both of their husbands had. Chelsea knew it was hard and was a great help, knowing that Gabe’s schedule and duties were really taking a toll on the woman. The saving grace for Jaymi had been having both her and Gabe’s parents around for a while.

The brunette woman looked over at Matt with a small smile, nudging him gently, her eyes focusing over on Gabe as he pulled Jona from his seat. When he got him out, he held the little boy up against his chest, Jona bright eyed and quiet. **“Jona, these are daddy’s friends and teammates.”** Gabe spoke quietly, kissing the top of his head. **“Guys, this is Mr. Jona.”** All of the guys were quiet, smiling as they watched their captain with his son.

Paul spoke up, **“He looks like Landy. . . poor guy.”** Everyone chuckled, Gabe just shook his head. **“Nooo, he looks like his Mom, thank God.”** Gabe smiled, nudging Jaymi gently, offering Jona over to Stas, now a part of the staff. Stas took him carefully, the guys all huddling around to look, all smitten.

They could all play the tough guy Mister Man card, but deep down, they were all marshmallows, genuinely good guys. Jona was slow and carefully passed around the group, Sergei shaking his head when Tyson offered Jona out. **“I no hold, break body.”** The young Russian held his hands out, shaking them no, just looking. Gabe chuckled, **“It’s okay, Serg, you don’t have to hold him.”**

Matt reached over and took Jona from Tyson, more than happy to take him for a bit. He rested Jona against his chest in pure daddy fashion, making it obvious this wasn’t his first rodeo. While Jona had made the rounds, it had been obvious who was a Dad or Uncle and who was clueless. Jaymi stood up, smiling when Jona relaxed against Matt, cooing like he finally was being held in a decent fashion. She leaned down and kissed Jona’s forehead, telling him bye bye and to be a good boy for his Daddy, she pointed at Gabe, smiling.

Today would be Gabe’s first Daddy day, something that had Jaymi worried. She knew deep down that Gabe would be fine, and Jona too. It was just the idea of leaving her babies all alone to fend for themselves together. Gabe watched her tell Jona goodbye, her eyes a little misty when she pulled back. Matt noted and handed Jona over for a proper goodbye, going off to put on shoes and get ready. Everyone else had said their goodbyes and was pretty much gone.

With just Matt and Gabe left, Jaymi kissed Jona once more before handing him to Gabriel. She leaned up and kissed Gabe’s cheek softly. **“I love you; call if you need anything. Bottles are on the counter, milk in the fridge to warm. He’ll probably want to eat and then take a nap. You’ll have to work with him a little to get him to take a bottle. . .”** she rambled, tucking Jona into his car seat like a nervous Mommy.

Gabe let her tell him, even though he knew it would be written out for him on a piece of paper at home, one in the bag, and probably one in his car. Jaymi was very efficient at making her little lists, even though he knew mostly, what he was doing. He reached out and rubbed her back gently, nodding at her instruction. **“I know, Love. We’ll be just fine. I want you to relax and have fun. Don’t worry about us, we can handle it, we’re men.”** He teased before leaning down to kiss her cheek when she stood, taking the carrier from her.

 **“Come on, I’ll walk you to the car.”** He took her hand and led her to the car, bag balanced across his shoulder, Jona’s seat carefully in the other hand. He kissed her goodbye and waved as she drove off, hoping she would be able to relax enough to have a good time with Chelsea. Gabe was more than aware that Jaymi was struggling with everything a little bit, overwhelmed and in need of some girl time, so it was the least he could do.

He got Jona settled into his own car and headed home, singing along quietly with the radio. All was calm and quiet. Until they got home. Then it started. Jona let out a horribly loud and high pitched wail. Gabe got Jona inside, settling his seat carefully on the counter before running back to get his bag, dropping it in the laundry room before going to his son. THe little guy was red faced, fists balled up beside his face, wailing, with little hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Gabe carefully pulled him from the seat, cuddling the little guy to his chest. **“Shhh little guy, Daddy’s gonna get you somethin’ to eat.”** He kept the little blonde to his chest as he warmed the bottle, rubbing small circles on his son’s back.

Gabe grabbed his little burp cloth and the bottle and went to settle in the living room, cradling Jona as he tried to give him the bottle. Like usual, Jona fussed and fought with it, spitting it out at Gabe, not wanting to take the bottle. His little cries grew louder, Gabe tried and tried to get him to take the bottle. Again and again, he would refuse and spit it out, crying and balling his little fists up.

Standing, Gabe covered Jona’s back with his favorite snuggly blanket as he rocked him back and forth. Gabe tried for the longest time to get the little guy to calm down, with no luck. Jona grew madder and madder, his little fists shaking with the rest of him as he cried.

For the longest time, Gabe tried and tried to calm the little guy down, doing everything he knew. He changed his diaper, tried the bottle again, laid him down, held him this and that way, with no luck. As soon as he would think it was over, Jona would start screaming and crying again.

After an hour and a half of trying to calm Jona down, Gabe gave in and picked up the phone, calling someone he knew would help and wouldn’t laugh at him.

Matt answered after a few rings, voice sleepy. **“Landy?”** He heard Jona’s hoarse crying and sat up. **“You guys okay?”**

Gabe sighed, **“He won’t stop crying. He won’t take a bottle. I changed his diaper, gave him that giant rubber sucky thingy, gave him his blanket, put him in his swing, laid him down. . .”** he sighed sadly. **“I donno what to do. He won’t stop crying. I don’t want to call Jaymi. . .she’s in desperate need of a few hours. What do I do?”**

Matt was already putting on his shoes and headed out the door. **“I’m on my way. I”ll come teach you the daddy tricks.”** He was getting in the truck, backing out for Gabe’s subdivision.

 **“Just hold him close, talk to him, lettim feel your skin. I’ll be there in fifteen.”** Gabe sighed, **“Thanks.”**  
After what felt like a decade, Matt was at the door, Gabe letting him in with a sad glance. Jona was sitting on the counter in his bouncy seat, eyes wet, face flushed, whimper and crying still. He would cry and stop, then cry cry cry and then stop, all before crying again. Gabe shut the door behind him and followed Matt to the kitchen. He picked Jona up, holding him close and tight. Jona cried on, little fists balling at Matt.

**“Hey, Landy? Go get one of Jaymi’s shirts outta the hamper.”**

Gabe didn’t even ask, just went and did what he was told. Matt got the bottle out of the fridge and heated, taking the shirt from Gabe to wrap Jona in before squirting a bit of milk on his lips. Jona started to calm, latching onto the bottle with help, whimpering around the bottle as he suckled like a little piggy.

The blonde man looked both relieve and sad, watching Jona take the bottle and cuddle into Matt. Gabe sat in the chair, watching them. Halfway through, Matt pulled the bottle from Jona and handed it to Gabe, burping the little guy gently. **“Okay, ready?”** he offered the baby out to Gabe, who was hesitant, but took him. Matt helped Gabe hold him like he had been before, showing him how to give Jona the bottle so he would take it. Gabe did just like Matt showed him, struggling to get the little boy to take it. He was about to give up when Jona latched on, suckling once more like a little piggy.

WIth a big smile, Gabe looked up at Matt. **“I did it!”** Matt nodded, patting his shoulder.

**“See? Just takes time.”**

Gabe smiled, holding Jona close until he was done eating. Matt and Gabe had been talking quietly when Jona started to cry again. Gabe went about trying to calm him down, checking his diaper. Jona continued on crying, Matt watching with his lip held between his teeth. **“You ever hold him without a shirt on? Babies like that skin on skin stuff.”** Matt waited for an answer, Gabe shaking his head no.

 **“No?”** Gabe shook his head. Matt nodded, **“Try it; take his onesie off and your shirt and lay him on your chest, then tuck his blanket around his back.”** Matt leaned back on the sofa, sighing quietly. Oh Gabe, there was much to be learned.

Gabe did like Matt said, surprised when Jona calmed down and quietly whimpered, his head resting on Gabe’s chest. The blonde man looked up at Matt with a smile. **“It worked!”** He rubbed Jona’s back gently, glad the baby was not screaming anymore. Matt nodded, a smirk on his face. **“And that, my friend, is the Daddy Duchene guide to crying.”**

Rolling his eyes, Gabe shook his head and smiled. **“Thank you.”** his phone rang, making him jump. Jaymi. It was like she knew. He looked at Matt with big eyes before answering, cool and calm as could be. **“Hi,”** he smiled into the phone.

**“Hi. How’s Jona? Is he okay? Are you okay? I don’t hear crying. Is he okay?”**

**“He’s fine. I’m fine, we’re all fine. Are you fine? How about you?”**

 

 

 **“SO he’s okay?”** She asked worriedly.

**“Yes, Jayms. He’s perfectly fine. How are you doing?”**

She sighed quietly, **“Okay. I’m alright. Toes done, hair and tea next.”**

Gabe smiled into the phone, **“Okay, sweets. Have fun. Relax. Don’t worry. Have some fun, and some Jaymi time. Kay? Love you and I’ll see you soon.”**

She hummed, **“Mhmm. Kay. I Love you too, see you soon.”**

Gabe hung up and looked over at Matt who was snickering. **“Oh, nothing here. We’re fine. Everything's juuust great.”** He imitated Gabe, shaking his head.

 **“Shuddup. She can’t know I failed,”** Gabe gave Matt a look.

 **“I won’t tell man, Just, it’s kinda funny,”** Matt threw his hands up, still snickering.

Gabe sighed, **“I fail at this Dad thing.”**

Matt shook his head, sitting up straighter, **“Naw, you’re just new at this.”** Gabe didn’t look at all convinced, shrugging.

 **“Dude, don’t worry. I was just like this with Josh.”** Matt chuckled, thinking about it.

**“Fortunately, I had some help too; It’s not really the Daddy Duchene handbook. More like, all of MItchy’s tricks.”**

Gabe looked over surprised before speaking, **“Really?”**

Matt nodded, stretching a leg and a foot out. **“First time Chelsea was gone overnight. . . Jman wouldn’t stop crying, wouldn’t sleep, wouldn’t take a bottle, not to mention, he hated the bouncy swing. I tried for like, an hour, then I called Mitchy and he came and taught me. At 2 am.”**

The blonde nodded, rubbing Jona’s back softly, **“Well, thank you, Dutchy. I appreciate it.”**

Matt nodded, **“Don’t worry about it. No big deal. We Dads have to stick together. Now, why don’t you go lay him down and I’ll order some take out? I’m starving and you owe me lunch.”** He looked up with a smirk.

 **“Deal,”** Gabe stood carefully with Jona, taking the little guy up to his room.

***

Hours later, Jaymi dropped Chelsea and Josh off before heading home. They had met up with Chelsea’s mom to to get Josh before heading back, after his day at the zoo. When Jaymi got home, she walked into the living room,smiling at the sight in front of her.

Gabe was stretched out on the sofa, Jona sprawled across his bare chest, a little hand on his Daddy’s neck. With a big smile, she took a picture, wanting to cherish that moment forever. Her husband’s hands were protectively wrapped around Jona’s back, holding him carefully.

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Gabe’s forehead, smiling when she noticed Jona was awake, eyes staring at Gabe with big blue intensity. The woman scooped the baby into her arms slow and careful, pulling the blanket over Gabe.

Jona curled into Jaymi, cooing quietly to her. She took him and got him fed and changed and in his crib before getting herself a quick change of clothes into a pair of pajamas. When she was done, she peeked into the living room, Gabe was still curled up on the sofa. Quietly, she tiptoed over towards him, leaning down she kissed him softly, a hand rubbing at his jaw. **“Hubby.”** She sweetly spoke to him, perching on the edge of the sofa. **“Wake up, hubby.”**

The man stirred quietly, gently nuzzling his wife with his jaw. **“Hmm?”** His eyes slowly opened up at Jaymi, a silly, sleepy smile on his face. **“Hiya Princess.”** He leaned up and kissed her sweetly. **“Have a good day?”** Gabe nuzzled her nose with his, overall being a sweetheart.

Jaymi nodded, curling up on the sofa beside him. Gabe wrapped her in his arms, kissing her temple. **“Matty forgot his jacket.”**

Gabe looked up at her with his best confused look, **“What?”**

Jaymi smiled, rubbing a hand over his chest, **“Matt forgot his jacket on the chair by the front door.”**

Gabe’s face was quickly turning pink, not wanting Jaymi to know Matt had been there. He looked up at her with wide eyes, trying to figure out what to say for an explanation. His wife just smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. **“Did you boys have a nice afternoon off?"** She didn’t question him about why Matt had left his jacket, just moved on.

 **“Mhmmm. We played some video games during Jona’s nap,”** he kissed Jaym’s neck sweetly, rubbing her back.

 **“That’s good. Was Jona good?”** She nuzzled down into Gabe more, sighing happily.

 **“Yea, he was a little fussy, but okay.”** Gabe ran a hand through his wife’s hair, enjoying the sweet and close moment they were having. **“Did you have a good afternoon?”**

She hummed, relaxing into a pile of goo in his arms. **“Yeaa. I got muh toes done,”** she kicked a foot up to show off her bright red toenails.

 **“Those are sassy,”** he smiled, rubbing a hand up her calf. Jaymi hummed, putting her leg back down.

Gabe threaded his hand through her hair, **“You got your hair cut, too. . .and it’s straight.”**

She nodded, looking up with a smirk. **“It was too long, and I thought I’d spice it up a bit.”**

 **“Oh. Well, it looks nice,”** he kissed her cheek, being a sweetheart.

**“You don’t have to lie, I know you don’t like it straight.”**

Gabe shrugged, **“I like it either way, plus it's your head. I think you are beautiful any way you fix your hair.”** He kissed her cheek lightly, hugging her closer.

 **“You’re too sweet, Gabey Baby,"** she sighed happily once more, cuddling into him. **“I love you,”** she leaned up and kissed him softly, rubbing his cheek.

He hummed, kissing her back softly, **“I love you too, sweetpea.”**

***FIN***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, once again, this is just a work of fiction and my mind running wild.


End file.
